


Treehouse

by marksondaejae



Series: Markson daily dose [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, idk what to tagg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksondaejae/pseuds/marksondaejae
Summary: Mark and Jackson visit Mark's little sanctuary...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like it since I am not that good at writing smutty things :)

“It’s so quiet in here,” Jackson whispers afraid that someone will hear him.

“It took two months to build it up but I made it in the end, well, with my dads’ help,” Mark says a bit louder. Since he knows that probably no one will pass by the tree.

They come to visit Mark’s parents in L.A. for the first time since they got together and Mark wanted to show Jackson his sanctuary, the place where he came while he was sad or happy, the place that he had built in his childhood years.

The weather is amazing today as the summer came in full force, the sun is shining outside the little tree house and Jackson could hear the birds singing in the little park that Mark had in his back yard.

Mark sits down on the wooden floor, still amazed how the house can maintain the both of them. “Come sit here.” He pats the space beside him, motioning for Jackson to follow him.

The younger nods his head and seats beside the other, looking around in search of anything that could tell him what Mark had done here while he was a kid.

The place is quite interesting; the little tree house walls are scrambled with random letters that don't make sense but maybe it had the sense back in the day. There is a little closed is full of dust showing that no one comes here anymore. On the floor are some toy cars and a big dusty teddy bear that surely had seen better days.

Jackson brings his legs to his chest and wraps his arms around it and leans his head on his knees, finally his vision falling on Mark, who is watching him with affection. He is so lucky that had met the older in such circumstances. When he came to Korea to train to become a famous singer, he never thought that someone will steal his heart in such a short time but the older did it and Jackson is so glad that Mark did it.

“So, what should we do here?” Jackson breaks the silence, turning his head to look at the giant teddy bear. How many times had Mark hugged the bear?

Jackson leans his head on Mark’s shoulder, showing the teddy bear that he is replaced now. A silly thought but the younger did it anyway. A smile breaks on his face when he feels Mark’s arm around his waist.

It’s so peaceful, far away from the city noises and far away from the loud members that keep bothering them on the dorm. It’s like they are on a different planet.

Jackson searches Mark’s hand on his waist and intertwines their fingers, feeling the warm hand of his boyfriend. Rarely are moments like this since they have to pretend that they are just friends. He likes to spend any minute possible with Mark, when no one is breathing down hey neck or when they are too afraid to touch each other because someone will figure out that they are more than friends.

“Let’s do something and not waste time.” Mark’s voice broke the silence, bringing Jackson back to Earth.

“What do you have in mind?” Jackson asks as Mark starts to move a little. The younger meets the other eyes and starts to shake his head, Mark and his stupid ideas.

“No way,” Jackson says immediately, a disapproving look on his face. “Are you insane?”

“What’s the matter?”

“Everything is the matter. What if your parents come? What if your sisters come? Let’s not mention your brother.”

“No one will come, trust me. Don’t you trust me?”

“When we’ll go back, besides it’s all dusty.” Jackson tries to argue. If the situation will be any different he won’t hesitate to say yes but he just met Mark’s parents and a bad impression could ruin every chance with Mark even though the older is already his.

“Come on, I’ll let you do whatever you want with me next time.”

“I am not interested in it.” Jackson brushes off Mark like nothing even if the thought of doing whatever he wants with Mark is appealing since Mark likes to control everything. He doesn’t understand why the fans call Mark a sweetheart and yadda, yadda because he is just the opposite.

Still imagining him on top of Mark next time, Jackson hasn’t noticed when Mark grabbed his hands and pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms securely around him.

“So, you aren’t interested in that?”

“You are impossible, Mark Tuan.” Jackson shakes his head trying to get away from his boyfriend hold, but of course with no success.

“Your little act that you want to escape its poor, baby,” Mark says as he brushes his lips against Jackson’s neck as one of his hands makes its way under the younger’s shirt, running his fingers over his back.

“Your parents might come.” Jackson tries to reason with himself but Mark’s hand and soft kisses on his face make him forget all the things why this is wrong.

A little moan escapes his lips as the older smiles over his skin in a victory.

That was all it took, a little moan for Mark to kiss him fully on the lips. The older likes his lower lip, leaving Jackson with no reason why not to open his mouth. He grips on Mark’s hair, forcing their lips even tighter together in want to feel Mark’s tongue explore his mouth.

Jackson adjusts himself on Mark’s lap, a leg on the right and one on the left, bringing their crotches together, a moan escaping his lips as they rub slowly.

Right now, he was too hard to even think that someone may come and check on them or someone from Mark’s family may want to take a walk in the little park and hear their activities, that for sure doesn’t involve singing or dancing but involves vocalize and working out.

He tags on Mark’s shirt feeling how the other smiles on the kids, which if he wasn’t that aroused he will wipe it off. He wanted to feel Mark’s skin on his, Mark’s mouth on him and Mark inside him so badly.

Once Mark shirt was gone, Jackson lowers his head and starts to kiss his chest, brushing so slightly his fingers over Mark’s nipples, enjoying how the other shivers under his touch. He lets butterfly kisses on the order’s collarbone than on his Adam apple, moving to his chin and finishing with his lips, trying to get even close to his boyfriend.

The kiss is slow, a dance of their tongues, feeling each other chest rising with every breath they take. It’s so overwhelming and so perfect.

When Mark wants something he gets that something and that is what Jackson doesn’t understand how fast Mark’s hands are working on undressing him. Once he was necked, Mark dragged him into his lap again, kissing him senseless as his hands brush over Jackson’s sides.

He could feel the fabric of Mark’s pants rubbing on his erection, causing him to moan into the older mouth.

“Get it off,” Jackson says, making his job to take Mark’s pants off.

He stands up, necked in all his glory, working on undressing Mark as the older watches him closely. He can feel the other eyes running over his body, admiring every muscle that he is very proud of.

Once he was done, Mark drags him on his lap again, both of them moaning involuntarily as their erection met. It feels so good, and even better when Mark brought them both erection together and started to rub it, Jackson bucking his hips in help.

The feeling is so, so great but it feels like isn’t enough, like there should be more like Mark inside of him. Not losing any time, he stands up and when Mark looks at him in question, he pushes the other on his back, thanking God that Mark hasn't hit his head on anything nor the house fell from the free, and jumps on top of him.

“What are you- “ Mark couldn’t finish his sentence as Jackson lowered himself on Mark, making the older to moan in pleasure. “Are you ok?”

“Shut up, I can take a pain in the ass.” Jackson hisses, lifting himself up and lowering again, causing Mark to grab at his hips to help him. He looks down on Mark’s face seeing all the love that is hidden behind it, melting his heart. He can feel Mark fingers brushing his back and Jackson lowers his head to kiss mark deeply, this time in no rush, showing all their love for each other.

They broke the kiss once Jackson started to move again with Mark’s help, he throws his head back trying to adjust himself to Mark’s size. It’s still uncomfortable at the beginning but he knows this will get better.

He can feel Mark’s fingers leaving his hips, brushing on his chest and then on his face, making the younger open his eyes, locking eyes with him since Mark's face is right beside him. When has he raised? He could feel Mark loves gaze on him as he brushes some of Jackson’s hair out of his eyes.

“I love you so much, Jackson.” the older whispers moving his palm so lovely over Jackson’s check.

“I love you too,” Jackson replies, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck and placing a kiss on the older lips. “-so, so much.”

Jackson was not wanting to waste any more time, he lifts himself up and lowers down Mark’s erection, making the other fall on his back once again. Since Mark is lost in the pleasure, Jackson is the one doing all the work as the older hands are resting on the younger hips.

Sensing that Jackson got tired, Mark raises and pushes Jackson on his back, and getting on top of him he pushes hard causing the younger to arch his back on the dusty floor.

He places a loving kiss on the younger lips and pulls out of him, leaving just the tip inside, pushing back in again. Jackson starts to moan as Mark pushes inside him again and again, filling him over and over again. His legs feel numb when Mark grabbed them and pushes it closer to Jackson’s chest, making the thrusts even deeper, being more erratic and harsh.

It’s hard to control your body when Mark is pushing inside you with all his force, like wanting to reap you in half but Jackson wouldn’t take in another way, so he pushes back, meeting Mark’s thrusts. They both moans as Mark takes his legs and wraps it around his waist.

Mark tries to sustain his weight in one hand as the other is in search of Jackson, once he finds one of the youngers hands he intertwine their feeling, thrusting hard, leaving Jackson breathless.

When Mark pulled out a bit and pushed in again, Jackson’s free hand wrapped around one of the older shoulders and, digging his nails into his flesh. He wants so bad to touch himself but he is trapped under Mark, one had captured by the other and the other one holding for his dear life. One more thrust and Jackson’s body start to tremble as Mark hits his sensitive spot, making the feeling more intense.

Thrust after thrust, which is getting harder and harder is sending shivers all over Jackson’s body. When Jackson knew that he couldn’t take any more like a cue Mark slowed his pace, locking gaze with him. He could feel the adoring on the older eyes, the things that sometimes aren’t words to describe it.

Deep buried inside him, Mark lowers his head and kisses the younger tender. After they broke the kiss, Jackson opens his eyes, looking for his lover ones and smiles.  
“You are beautiful, Jackson,” The older murmurs placing a small kiss on Jackson’s nose.

Mark starts to move again so slowly that drives Jackson insane.

As slowly as he can, Mark pulls out the tip and pushes back in Jackson so slowly brushing the younger prostate. He pulls out again and pushes again.

It feels like ages passed with Mark thrusting into him, his erection brushing Jackson’s sweet spot. He can see the sweat on Mark’s face, the way his muscles clenching and feel the way Mark will brush his lips over his every time he can.

Jackson so loves it, the slow motion of the other hips meeting his own, and the way Mark’s erection brushes his inner walls.

He could feel Mark is getting close to his climax, as his thrusts start to be rougher and harder. He smiles to himself, closing his eyes feeling how Mark fills him again and again.

Mark pressed himself into Jackson, brushing his erection with his stomach every time he moves in and out of the younger. Oh, that feels so good and he can feel himself coming to an end in no time if the older will keep this up.

With one last thrust, Mark comes inside of Jackson, burying his head into the other shoulder and just like that the younger follows, coming between their stomachs.

After they come down from their high, Mark raises his head, kissing the other so slowly and with so much love.

Once they break apart, both of they stared into their eyes and starts to laugh like there is no tomorrow. “I can’t believe that my clean tree home is now dirty in your come.”

“Shut up.” Jackson laughs, punching Mark’s arm playfully. “Your clean tree home was dirty anyway.”

“See, no one came,” Mark laughs pushing himself out of Jackson and starts to look in his drawers to see if he can find something to clean them up. “Thada,”

“You are such a genius, how could we get clean with that?” Jackson says but grabs the dusty; he guesses Mark’s little pants.


End file.
